voyage entre les époques
by shinta
Summary: Harry , lors de la bataille final utilise un sort qui tuera voldemort .Mais lui , que va t'il lui arriver ?car le sort envoi l'envoyeur dans l'inter espace .
1. prologue

Je suis de retour avec une autre fanfic !!! je ne sais pas si je continuerais Harry Potter voyageur temporel car je la trouve nulle et mal écrite .si je ne la continue pas je la réécrirai mais , en attendant je commence une nouvelle fic

A DISCLAMER : je suis désoler mais le livre Harry Potter ne m'appartiens pas ainsi que tout ses personnage sauf ceux que j'ai inventés .je ne reçois rien en faisant cette fanfiction

PROLOGUE 

Dans se qui était autrefois le parc de Poudlard , la bataille faisait rage , transformant l'herbe verte en une mare de sang . Pour eux , plus rien n'existait à part l'autre , les sorts fusaient de toute part et chacun les évitaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient , se fatiguant rapidement .Dumbledor était déjà tombé ainsi que la plupart des gens que connaissait Harry , n'ayant plus personne se décida vite , il rompis sa promesse faite à Hermione et utilisa le sort interdit et , dans un grand halo de lumière dorée, Voldemort disparu, pour toujours et à jamais .Cependant ce sort de magie ancienne n'avait été utiliser qu'une fois par Godric Griffondor et l'avait envoyer dans le continuel espace temps dont il n'était encor jamais sortis , comme personne d'ailleurs .

Harry se réveilla dans une salle spéciale , elle était infinie .et puis , deux formes apparurent .Harry les reconnues tout de suites, c'était Sirius Black et Godric Griffondor .

Harry mon enfant je savais que se jours arriverais .avec nos trois fores réunies on pourra envoyer 2 personne hors de cet univers .Je l'ai créé par erreur en essayant de détruire un mage noir de mon époque . j'avais réé le voile pour pouvoir ressortir , malheureusement c'est aussi une entrée et je n'ai pas la force magique nécessaire pour en sortir .Harry tu mérite plus que quiconque le bonheur , c'est pourquoi ave ma vie je vais vous envoyer , ton parrain et toi dans le monde réel .Je ne sais cependant pas à quel époque vous atterrirez .expliqua Godric Griffondor

mais , et vous !! vous ne pouvez pas mourir pour mon bonheur , rien ne mérite la mort !

Harry la mort sera pour moi un soulagement , moi mort , cette dimension sera détruite et les gens a l'intérieurs pourrons montez au ciel et avoir le repos éternel . sanctus audios ours prayer danke protégez les ! (c'est du latin ,du français, de l'anglais et de l'allemand sa veut dire :saints entendez notre prière , protégez les , merci. )

Dans un flash de lumière Harry et Sirius disparurent .

Fin du prologue

La suite au prochain épisode

Je vais ''essayer" de mettre un chap tout les lundis .bibye tlm

Ps :J'ai aucune idées de titre si vous avez des idée vous gênez pas et surtout reviews !!!

Psps : je cherche une traductrice


	2. Arrivée en toute beauté

Voilà le 2eme chapitre plus tôt que prévu !!! je suis déçue je n'ai eue aucunes reviews pour le 1er chap !!!!!!!merci a Misspotter95 la seule a avoir envoyer une review !!!

A DISCLAMER : rien ne m'appartiens tout est a J K Rowling je ne fait aucun argent avec cette fanfic …

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris :

Harry a battu Voldemort , pour ce faire il a utiliser un sort inventer par Godric Griffondor qui , malheureusement l'a envoyer dans l'inter espace la ou nous emmène le voile il a rencontrer Godric qui l'a envoyer dans le monde à une époque différente mais lui même ne sais pas laquelle .

**Arrivée en toute beauté**

Autour de Harry et Sirius tout n'était que couleurs vive toute les teinte inimaginable dansaient devant leurs yeux pendant qu'ils tourbillonnaient .Doucement ils commencèrent à ralentir jusqu'à s'arrêter .ils étaient dans le parc de poudlard à l'endroit exact ou se tenait Harry avant de tuer voldemort .

--Bon au moins Poudlard existe déjà ! dit Harry

--c'était sure il ne pouvait nous envoyer qu'à une époque que l'un d'entre nous a connu donc soit à son époque , celle des maraudeurs ou bien la tienne . dit Sirius

--Je suppose que c'est pas tout ! répliqua Harry

--Non , ayant été dans cette dimension depuis 1 ans et quelque il a eu le temps de tout m'expliqué .

--Calmez vous les enfants la leçon de grand papa Siri va bientôt commencer !

--avant que tu commence il faudrait peu être savoir : 1 a quelle époque on est . 2 se dire bonjour et enfin 3 rattraper le temps perdu non ?

A la fin de cette phrase Harry sauta au coup de Sirius en lui disant combien il lui avait manquer et d'un commun accord ils décidèrent d'entrer dans le château .

fin sadique

voilà le chapitre et cour mais le 3em est déjà commencé donc il devrai arriver avant lundi et être plus long .

JE REPOSE MA DEMANDE : je cherche un correcteur car , comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué mon texte est bourré de fautes. Svp .merci d'avance.


	3. sondage san reponse pa de chap

**SONDAGE**

J'hésite , Harry est-il

a)élève

b)professeur

c)auror

Svp répondez moi avant samedi au soir pour que je puisse écrire mon chap !!


	4. Quand Dumby se fait incendier

Voilà le sondage est terminer ! merci à tous pour vos reviews vous verrez le résultat dans le chap sa serais trop nul de dire le résultat maintenant vos trouvez pas ? désoler pour ne pas avoir updater avant mais j'était en période d'éxam et après c'était les vacances . Bonne lectures a tous et a toutes !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_A la fin de cette phrase Harry sauta au coup de Sirius en lui disant combien il lui avait manqué et d'un commun accord ils décidèrent d'entrer dans le château ._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le pas sûr et le regard assuré, c'est ainsi qu'entrèrent Harry et Sirius. Ils se dirigèrent directement vers le bureau du directeur, cependant, ils eurent un léger problème, arrivés devant la gargouille : quel était le mot de passe ? Qui était le directeur ? Etait-ce Dumbledore ? Pour résoudre ce problème Harry planta ses yeux dans ceux de pierre de la gargouille. Il tendit sa main en avant, paumes contre la pierre et dit :" ouvre toi ". Chose surprenante, la gargouille laissa place à l'escalier de pierre. Ils gravirent les marches tranquillement. Arrivés en haut la voix de Dumbledore leur demanda d'entrer.

- Bon, Dumby est déjà directeur ça nous laisse entre la sixième année de tes parents et notre époque …

- Ok. Bon, on entre ou on se change en statue ?

Ils entrèrent, le visage impassible.

- Bonjour jeunes hommes, dit Dumbledore.

- Bonjour, dit Harry en lançant le regard noir de la mort qui tue.

- Hum … pourquoi êtes-vous ici messieurs ?

- Nous pensions que vous le saviez. Après tout vous avez l'œil de loonbaksh, dit Harry avec hargne.

Il avait perdu toute confiance en Dumbledore depuis sa cinquième année et, à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, c'était une véritable guerre verbale. Harry lui reprochait la mort de ses parents ainsi que celle de Ron, Remus, son parrain et aussi celles de plusieurs autre, mais surtout la mort de son enfance .

- Co-comment savez vous …

- Nous ne pouvons pas vous le dire. Nous postulons pour un poste à Poudlard, répondit Sirius.

- Ah, il nous manque en effet des professeurs. Quelle est votre matière monsieur ? Quant à vous, jeune homme, quelle est votre année ?

Sirius transforma un ricanement en toux tandis que Harry voyait rouge. Sirius trouvait amusant qu'il demande à Harry son année en s'attendant à entendre : « cinquième monsieur le directeur », alors que Harry respirait la puissance .

- Sauf votre respect vieux débris j'ai 18 ans, et j'ai très certainement, malgré mon combat et mon voyage, assez de puissance pour vous écraser d'un seul sort ! Je venais pour avoir un poste de professeur !

Dumbledore était soufflé car le jeune garçon avait, pour lui prouver ses paroles, envoyé une vague de puissance qui l'avait littéralement laissé sur le cul.

- Je me nomme Orion Hope et j'enseigne la DCFM monsieur, dit Sirius.

- Ce poste-ci est vacant, il manque aussi un poste de professeur de duel.

- Je suis Aaron Hope, son filleul, et je prendrais ce poste.

- J'aurais besoin de preuves ...

- Vous pensez sérieusement que je suis du côté de Voldy ? Avec ma puissance, cela ferait longtemps que vous ne seriez plus de ce monde. Maintenant si vous voulez des preuves concernant nos aptitudes à travailler, donnez nous votre fichu test mais dites-vous que l'on ne peut pas être pire que les précédents. ( Ndc : tiens donc…Harry se rebelle ?! )

Un ange passa, puis son troupeau, et Dumby comprit son erreur.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser, je vais vous conduire jusqu'à votre appartement.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un tableau familier à Harry, celui des appartements de Remus à son époque…

- "Voldemort est un idiot " sera votre mot de passe.

- Bonne nuit et au revoir monsieur.

Et Harry et Sirius rentrèrent sans voir la tête que tirait Dumby à ce moment (nda: très dommage d'ailleurs).A peine la porte fut refermée qu'ils partirent dans un fou rire.

- Nan mais tu as vu sa tronche !!! Ca fait du bien de lui parler comme ça !! s'exclama Harry entre deux rires.

- Oui surtout quand tu sais que la rentrée est après demain.

- Quoi ?

- Je l'ai vu sur le calendrier de Dumby.

- Merde merde merde on a rien prévu !!!

- Ben oui…

- Pourquoi ne nous a-t-il pas prévenu ?

- On était sensé le savoir. Aussi, autre détail, on est a l'époque de la septième année de tes parents. On est le 30 août 1979.

C'est sur cette phrase que Harry ,épuisé et dépassé par les évènements, s'évanouit sur son lit.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

et voilà terminer pour cette semaine !! je le publie dé l'instant donc il est pas encor corrigé mais je le remplacerais après ne faites donc pas attention aux fautes d'orthographe

Alors comme vous l'avez vu sur 34 vote 14 était pour élèves 16 pour professeur et 4 pour auror il est donc prof !


End file.
